Jealous Jayden
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: Jayden's childhood friend Antonio has joined the team and soon enough becomes Mia's boyfriend. Everyone is happy for the couple but when Jayden sees how happy his friends are together, he starts wishing to have what they have. Rated T for mild language, they're teenagers afterall, it's only natural that they'd let a curse word slip every once in a while
1. Unexpected Arrival

**Hey everyone, I have returned. Sorry for being away for so long, I have like no internet access at school and I'm home for Thanksgiving. I've been working on this story for the last three months, hope you guys like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I only own the plot and any characters not involved in the show**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jayden's childhood friend Antonio has joined the team and soon enough becomes Mia's boyfriend. Everyone is happy for the couple but when Jayden sees how happy his friends are together, he starts wishing to have what they have.**

**Ch. 1 Unexpected Arrival**

Jayden was sitting out on the steps in front of the mansion after a tough battle with a nighlok. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious ranger that showed up and helped him and his feet and if the friends. He was positive his father or mentor would've told him if there was another member of the team.

"If there's supposed to be another member of the team, why didn't they come here three months ago with the others?" Jayden wondered.

"Hey Jayden," Jayden looked up at the sound of someone's voice. It was a Hispanic looking boy dragging some tackle boxes behind him. "Long time no see,"

Jayden stood up. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"After all these years this is how you greet your best friend?" He placed his hands over his heart. "I'm really hurt,"

"Best friend…" He repeated, then a light bulb went off above his head. "Antonio?"

"So you _do _remember me,"

"I can't believe it's really you,"

"Believe it," The two shared a hug. "I told you I'd be back to fight with you."

Jayden separated himself from Antonio. "You mean that promise to be a samurai with me?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I'd forget did you?"

"So then that was you earlier? The gold ranger,"

"That's me and I'm ready to join your team of samurai. When do I get to meet them?"

Before Jayden could answer, the doors opened and the other rangers stepped out. "Who's your friend Jayden?" Mike asked.

"I'm Antonio, Jayden and I go way back."

"Well hey, I'm Emily, this is Mia, Mike and Kevin. It's nice to meet you Antonio."

"You too, you guys got some mad skills."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked wondering what he was referring to.

"I mean battling that nighlok,"

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I'm the gold ranger. And I'm ready for some action." Antonio did some punches and advanced export growth of all of which have all the events of that stock listings kicks at Jayden who countered his last punch. "Still think you can take me?" Jayden answered by getting in a stance and trading punches and kicks with his childhood friend.

"That guy's amazing," Emily commented watching the two spar. "I vote he should join our team,"

"Wait," Kevin said. "He's good today but one battle doesn't make him a samurai."

"Say what you want but today Antonio definitely delivered his golden moment," Mia said.

"I think he'd be good for the team," Mike added. "Now we're evened out so one of us doesn't have to sit out during training, and now Jayden won't feel left out."

"What do you mean left out?" Kevin asked.

"Well, you and I are best friends, and the girls are totally bff's."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "It'd be good for Jayden to have his best friend here, I mean maybe Antonio could help him loosen up more."

"It looks like he's the only one that matches up to Jayden," Mia added.

It wasn't much longer before Jayden won his little sparring match. "You did well,"

"Thanks, now where's Ji? I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me again."

"You better make a good impression, you left numerous bad ones when you were a kid."

"What did he do?" Emily asked hoping to know a bit about Jayden's past.

"Well, he distracted me. He'd come visit and we'd play, it was the only time I felt like a normal kid. And he'd really piss Ji off when he caught me playing instead of practicing. He'd be upset with Antonio for distracting me and mad at me for not blocking out distractions like I was trained to do."

"So where's the old guy?" Antonio asked.

"Inside, and you probably shouldn't call him old if you want him to like you," Mia warned.

"Right, thanks pretty lady," Antonio gathered his stuff and headed inside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What do you guys think so far?**


	2. Red With Envy

**Ch. 2 Red With Envy**

It had been two months since Antonio joined the rangers. It was a rocky start, it took some convincing for Ji to let him stay and be part of the team, then Kevin wouldn't give him a chance because he wasn't a 'true' samurai. Antonio didn't give up on winning Kevin's acceptance of him and his friendship, Kevin admitted he was wrong and now had no problem with Antonio. If anything, Antonio was Jayden's Mike. What seemed to be the biggest change was easily seen in Jayden and for the better. Just like when they were kids, Antonio would make Jayden feel normal and he started acting like a teenager along with his friends. Jayden's happiness was soon replaced with jealousy.

Jayden was headed towards the kitchen to set the table for dinner when he saw Antonio dressed up. "Why you all dressed up Antonio?"

"It's my and Mia's one month anniversary. I cooked us dinner that I arranged to eat under the stars at my fishing spot and then we're going to a movie. Right now I'm just waiting for Mia,"

"So how do I look?" Mia walked in wearing a simple skirt and blouse, both of course the color pink. "Do I look great or what?" She asked spinning in a circle.

"Mia, you look muy fantastico," Antonio took her hand and kissed the back of it. "As always." He added.

"Thank you,"

"We should get going, see you later Jayden." Still holding hands, the couple headed out.

"Have fun," Jayden sighed.

"Hey Jayden," Emily greeted entering the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Emily."

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because I'm a bad liar."

Emily giggled. "So am I, so do you want to talk? That is of course if something is really bothering you."

"Well…there is something that's bothering me."

"Hey guys we're back!" They heard Mike call from the front door.

"And we've got dinner!" Kevin called after him.

"Can we talk after dinner Em?"

"Of course, I'll go to your room tonight."

"I see you didn't set the table Jayden," Ji said entering the kitchen.

"Sorry Ji, I'll get right on it."

"Don't bother," Mike and Kevin walked in holding bags that held cartons of Chinese food. "We don't really need plates, just some glasses for drinks."

"I'll get them," Emily offered.

"It's okay Em, I'll get them. It _is _my night to set the table." Jayden reminded.

"Right, and since Mia's out with Antonio that leaves me to do the dishes for her. Good thing it's only going to be drinking glasses tonight."

After finishing the little dishes there were, Emily went to Jayden's room. Even though he was expecting her she knocked. "Come in," Emily walked in and Jayden was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. "Thanks for coming Emily."

"I told you I'm here if you want to talk." She said closing the door behind her.

Jayden sat up and smiled at her. "And I really appreciate it."

"So, what's bothering you?" She asked sitting next to him.

"It's Antonio and Mia."

"What about them? You don't like that they're together?"

"Oh no it's not that, I'm happy for them, honest."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just…" Jayden paused. "I see how happy they are, and I can't help but wonder why can't I be happy too?"

"So you're jealous of them?" Emily asked trying to understand.

"In a way, yes. I want what they have. I want to know what it's like to be loved."

"People love you Jayden,"

"Like who? My parents and sister were all too busy to love me,"

"I'm sure that's not true."

"My sister's gone to boarding school since she was eight. My father was always having to fight a battle and my mother was always busy with her movie career. I barely saw them growing up and even now I barely get to see them. Sometimes I think my parents only had me because my father needed an heir to his samuraizer."

"I'm sure that's not true, they _did _have two kids."

"I asked them for a brother or sister when I was three. I'm pretty sure Chloe wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for me."

Emily wrapped her arms around Jayden pulling him into a comforting hug. "I don't care what you say, no parent can ever be too busy to love their child."

"I don't even remember the last time they told me they loved me."

"You _are _worthy of love Jayden, whether it's from your family or a girlfriend."

"I've never really had luck in the dating department, I've only been on one date and I was thirteen."

"Bet you had fun,"

"Not so much," Jayden sighed. "Movie and a trip to the arcade, an old friend of Ji's was visiting and they had important business to discuss. They both asked me to entertain Julia." Jayden leaned over and plopped on his pillow. "God I'm so pathetic, I've only been on one date in my entire life and it was with a girl I didn't even ask out, a girl I didn't even like and it was only a favor to Ji and her father. I'm eighteen, I'm as old as my parents were when they were planning their wedding. I'm not even close to planning a first date."

Emily stroked Jayden's hair. "I'm sure you'll find someone Jayden."

Jayden looked up at Emily and smiled slightly. "You're always so optimistic Emily, I've always admired that."

"When you've lived your life living as an older sibling's shadow you have to always look for the silver lining."

Little did they know, Kevin and Mike had heard Jayden and Emily talk as they were walking to their rooms. "Poor Jayden," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Maybe we can help him."

"How?"

"We can set him up with someone. Unfortunately, except for Mia and Emily, all my friends are guys."

"I know some girls at the community pool. I guess I can talk to one of them to meet Jayden."

"A swimmer? Nice, that means she's not shy to take off her clothes."

"You can be such a pervert sometimes." Kevin said before heading to his room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't forget to review, I love reading the reviews**


	3. Meeting Colleen

**Ch. 3 Meeting Colleen**

The following week, Kevin and Mike went to the community pool. "Okay so which one is this Colleen chick you said would be great for Jayden?" Mike asked watching all the girls in the pool.

"The redhead climbing up to the diving board."

"Whoa, she's a babe."

"Back off, she's for Jayden."

"I would never go for my friend's woman." They watched as she dove into the pool with perfect form. "The sooner we talk to her the sooner we can set up a meeting between the two of them."

"Right,"

"So you do that, I've got to use the bathroom."

They got off the bleachers and while Mike went to the bathroom Kevin walked up to Colleen as she was climbing out of the pool. "Hey Colleen, you looked great out there."

"Thanks Kevin,"

"Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor,"

"Sure I guess. What is it?"

"I've got this friend named Jayden, and I was wondering if you'd meet him."

Colleen eyed Kevin. "Are you trying to set me up on a date?"

"Yeah, Jayden's a great guy but he's a bit shy around girls."

"I don't know,"

Mike left the bathroom and walked up to Kevin and Colleen. "So how's it going?" He asked. He looked at Colleen and stuck his hand out. "You must be Colleen, I've heard quite a bit about you."

Colleen smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Jayden."

"Oh no, this is Mike," Kevin corrected.

"Oh, sorry. He said he wanted to set me up with his friend and then you walk up."

"No worries, I guess Kevin wasn't specific when he mentioned Jayden."

"So you know Jayden too?"

"Of course, he's like one of our best friends. We're kind of like brothers."

"So then you hang out a lot then?"

"Yeah,"

Kevin realized they were a bit off topic. "So anyway Colleen, what do you say? Will you meet Jayden?"

"Sure, when and where?"

"Tomorrow we all have plans to have pizza then go to a movie. Be at the pizza place at noon."

"I'll be there," She flashed them both a smile before walking to her duffel bag.

"That was easy." Kevin said to Mike.

"Yeah, is it just me or where there some weird vibes coming off of her?"

"No, it's just you. We should get going." They left the pool and headed back to the house.

The next day the rangers headed for the pizza place as they planned. They sat a big table and waited for their pizzas when Colleen walked in. "Hey Kevin," She greeted.

"Oh, hey Colleen." He looked at his friends with a smile. "Guys this is Colleen, I know her from the pool. Colleen these are my friends, Antonio, Mia, Emily, Mike and Jayden." He introduced.

"Hi, listen Kevin, I was supposed to meet my cousin here but since she's decided to ditch me for the day, can I hang out with you?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Pull up a chair," Jayden said.

"Thank you," Colleen grabbed the chair next to Jayden. "It's really nice of you to let me hang out with you,"

"Yeah no problem."

Throughout the meal, Emily was getting a weird vibe from Colleen but thought nothing of it. She thought it was good that Jayden seemed to get along well with her. At the movies, Jayden even sat next to Colleen. The group let the boys pick the movie since Emily and Mia picked last time and of course they would pick a scary movie. Emily was sitting between Mia and Jayden, Mia would get scared and hide in Antonio's chest and instinctively Emily did the same with Jayden, she always did and he had told her he doesn't mind. During the scary parts Colleen did the same to Mike who actually looked less than pleased each time she did it.

After the movie, the rangers decided to head back to the house. "We've got to get going so maybe we'll see you around," Jayden said to Colleen outside the theater.

"Yeah, we should do this again real soon. Maybe we could go to the beach sometime."

"Sounds like fun, I'll ask the others when a good time would be."

"I actually meant just the two of us. You know, like a date."

"A date?" Jayden looked nervous. "Okay,"

"Good," She pulled a pen from her purse and grabbed Jayden's hand. "Here's my cell number, call me sometime." She flashed him a flirtatious smile before walking off.

Jayden looked at the numbers on his hand not wanting to look away in fear that they'd be gone and that his moment with Colleen was just a figment of his imagination. "Hey what's on your hand Jayden?" Emily asked.

"Colleen's phone number, she told me to call her so we could set up a date."

"That's great buddy," Mike said slapping on the back.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know if I can handle being alone with her. I'm really nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Kevin said. "She seemed to like you, just be yourself."

The samurai rangers started on their way back to the mansion. Jayden went to his room to write the number down on paper while the others sat in the living room. "Glad our plan worked," Mike boasted.

"What plan?" Antonio asked.

"Well Kevin and I overheard Emily and Jayden talking last week and we thought we should set Jayden up. Kevin asked Colleen to show up today."

"You asked her to date Jayden?" Emily asked. "How do you know she even likes him for him and isn't just doing you a favor?"

"Because Kevin only asked her to _meet _him, we didn't ask her to ask him on a date."

"Don't worry so much about it Emily." Kevin said to his yellow team mate.

"I just don't want Jayden to get hurt." Antonio and Mia shared a knowing look.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Looks like the gold and pink rangers know how Emily feels about Jayden, bet you guys can't wait to read how Emily and Colleen will 'get along' with each other, promise the entire story will be up before I go back to school on Sunday afternoon**


	4. One Month Later

**Ch. 4 One Month Later**

Emily was in the kitchen getting a snack and she saw Jayden and Colleen sitting outside on the bench she usually sat on when she played her flute. It was no secret to everyone that Emily didn't really like Colleen in the month she had known her. There was just something about her that seemed off and when nobody else was around Colleen would insult Emily. She put up with the insults simply because she seemed to make Jayden happy and that was all Emily cared about. There was also the fact that if she told anyone about the way Colleen treats her, they probably wouldn't believe her, especially Jayden.

Emily turned away and looked in the fridge which was practically empty. "Guess Ji's getting groceries." Emily closed the fridge and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. She turned back around when she heard the door open. "Hey guys,"

"Hey Em," Jayden greeted. He looked at Colleen, "I'll be right back, I just need to get my wallet,"

"Okay," They watched as Jayden headed to his room.

"So what are you guys up to?" Emily asked trying to be civil to Colleen as always.

"Well, we _were _gonna go to lunch but coming in here and seeing that nasty face of yours I suddenly lost my appetite."

"That makes two of us," Emily said putting the apple back.

"Were you spying on us?" Colleen accused.

"No, I came in for a snack."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened." Colleen said sarcastically.

"Why would I lie to _you_?"

"Because I've seen you, and the way you look at Jayden."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I've seen how you are with the other guys but when it comes to Jayden you're like a little girl with a crush on her older sister's boyfriend." Colleen stood dangerously close to Emily. "Well guess what loser?"

Emily stepped back a few feet waving her hand in front of her face. "You ran out of breath mints?"

Colleen gave Emily a death glare. "Jayden's mine and he does everything I ask him to do, I'm his puppet master and I'll pull his strings even if I don't want him."

"Why are you with him if you don't wanna be?"

"Because I don't like you and it brings me joy to hurt you. You want Jayden but he's mine. I mean, why would he want an insignificant little girl like you when he's already got a woman like me. I suggest you read your horoscope, I'm pretty sure it doesn't say anything about getting the older guy you want to be with."

"Colleen, you put the horror in horoscope."

"Why you little-"

"Ready to go Colleen?" Jayden asked heading back to the kitchen.

Colleen put on a fake smile. "Yeah, listen I'm not hungry anymore. I was thinking we could go to the mall."

Jayden rolled his eyes, he hated when she dragged him to the mall. "Yeah sure, you go on outside. I'll be right there."

Colleen kissed Jayden's cheek. "Okay Gumdrop." She headed out the front door and glared at Emily when Jayden wasn't looking.

"Gumdrop?" Emily snickered.

"It's her pet name for me," Jayden blushed.

"How in the world did she come up with Gumdrop for you?"

"On one of our first dates she asked me for some gum and I dropped it thinking she had a grip on it. She didn't really put much thought into picking a pet name."

"Well if I was to give you a nick name I think it'd call you Dimples."

Jayden looked confused. "Dimples? Why?"

"Because you get little dimples when you laugh."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you probably didn't know because it's kind of rare to see you laugh."

"Yeah well, I keep asking her to pick a new pet name but she can be stubborn."

"Don't I know it," Emily mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said Colleen seems to be a bit rough around the edges."

"She can be, listen, I know you're not exactly her biggest fan but thanks for putting up with her."

"Of course, you're my friend Jayden. I don't care if she and I ever get along, I just like that she makes you happy. She _does _make you happy right?"

"Mostly, she frustrates me quite a bit too. Anyway I really appreciate the support." Jayden half smiled. "It's funny, I never pictured myself with a redhead."

"You didn't?"

Jayden shook his head. "I don't want to sound shallow but I guess I've always preferred blondes."

The door opened and Colleen stood there with her arms crossed tapping her foot. "Come on Jayden, I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"I'm coming, I couldn't find my car keys." He lied holding them up.

"Okay so you found them, I wanna go."

"Okay," He looked Emily and smiled slightly. "I'll see you later Em,"

"Yeah," Emily watched as the somewhat happy couple drove off. "She's such a bitch."

"Such foul language from our little sister," Mia said walking into the kitchen with the others.

"One can only assume she's talking about Colleen." Antonio added.

"You would not believe what she just old me."

"What is it?"

"Okay guys I know you know I don't like her but I have good reason."

"Lets hear it because you've been complaining about Colleen since day one."

"That's because she's so fake!" Emily argued. "She just told me that she's Jayden's puppet master and will keep pulling his strings just because she likes seeing me hurt. She thinks I like Jayden and that's the only reason she's with him, she's only using him!"

"That doesn't sound like Colleen," Kevin said.

"Open your eyes Kevin! You don't want to believe it because she's your friend. Seriously guys, in front of you all she's this sweet innocent girl, but when she's around me the mask comes off and she's like one of those rich, snobby mean girls who think they're the shit."

"It's just too hard to believe Emily,"

"Have you talked to Jayden about all of this?" Antonio asked.

"Of course not, he'd be the one who'd _never _believe me. I only put up with it because he's happy with her but after she told me she doesn't even want to be with Jayden I don't think I can put up with it all anymore."

"Whoa, I don't think I've ever seen such fuego in your eyes."

"What's fuego?" Kevin asked.

"It means fire," Mia answered for Antonio. "Antonio's teaching me some Spanish."

"I can't believe you guys set him up with a girl that doesn't even like him, you should've just waited for Jayden to find his own girl or for a girl to find him."

"Then he'd be alone for the rest of his life and there won't be a red samurai ranger after him." Mike joked.

Emily glared at Mike. "Jayden's just shy when it comes to girls. And soon you'll see too that Colleen is totally wrong for him."

"Are you sure you're not just saying all this about her because maybe _you _like Jayden?" Kevin asked.

There was an awkward silence for several seconds. "It doesn't matter whether or not _I _like him, he doesn't like me." Emily let out a frustrated groan and went to her room.

"If I knew she liked Jayden I would've never introduced him to Colleen." Kevin said blaming herself.

"Are you kidding? It was pretty obvious that she liked him." Mia said.

"Yeah," Antonio agreed. "If you paid attention to how she is around Jayden compared to how she is around you two or me, you'd see it. And I had a suspicion that Jayden liked her too."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be shy reviewing the chapter, especially about how much you hate Colleen**


	5. The Young and the Jealous

**Ch. 5 The Young and the Jealous**

The next day Emily was still peeved at her friends for not believing her about Colleen. At the same time she couldn't stop thinking about what Kevin asked her about liking Jayden. "I thought I had been careful not to let my true feelings for him show," Emily said scolding herself. "I guess my jealousy has been getting the best of me." She sighed. There was a knock at her door. "Come in,"

The door opened and Mia walked in. "Hey Emily, are you still mad at us about yesterday?"

"A little. I just expected you guys to believe me since you've known me way longer than you've known her. Sometimes it's like you guys prefer her over me."

"Emily you know that's not true,"

"It is in Jayden's case."

"You really do like him don't you?" Mia asked gently. Emily nodded. "It must really hurt seeing them together."

"I swear I only wanted them together so Jayden could be happy, if they stay together she's gonna end up hurting him I just know it."

"I think I know something that'll cheer you up,"

"A giant nighlok stepped on Colleen?"

"There's a shoe sale at the mall today, what do you say?"

"Hopefully a new pair of shoes will help me feel better."

"Then we should hurry, the sale starts in half an hour." Emily grabbed her purse and headed out with Mia. When they opened the front door, a girl with long chestnut hair was standing there apparently about to knock, she had several bags with her. "Can we help you?"

"Does Jayden Shiba live here?"

"Yes, who are you?" Mia asked.

"I shouldn't be surprised he never mentioned me. My name's Chloe."

"Chloe? He mentioned you to me."

"Who is she Emily?"

"She's Jayden's little sister. I'm Emily and this is Mia, it's nice to meet you." Emily said shaking Chloe's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, so judging by your clothes, you're the yellow ranger Emily and you, Mia are the pink ranger."

"Right,"

"Who's at the door ladies?" Antonio asked as he and the others walked into view.

Chloe's face lit up when she saw Jayden. "Jayden!"

"Chloe?" Chloe ran in and hugged him tight. Still in shock, Jayden hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe let him go and smiled up at her brother. "Well it's summer time and I've decided I want to go to a public school for high school."

The boys looked at each other confused. "Who is she Jayden?"

"Guys, this is my little sister Chloe. Chloe, this is Antonio, Mike, Kevin, Mia and Emily."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Do mom and dad know about you leaving boarding school for public school?"

"They said it was okay, provided I get to stay here with you. I can't believe Ji didn't tell you I was coming,"

"I wanted to leave it as a surprise," Ji said entering the room.

"Well it definitely surprised me. I'm glad we'll be spending so much together. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Jayden grabbed Chloe's bags. "Come on, I'll show you to an open room."

"Thanks," Chloe looked at the others. "It was nice meeting you all." She said before following Jayden.

"I didn't know he had a sister," Kevin said.

"None of us did, except Emily." Mia said to the boys.

Emily blushed slightly. "Hey maybe we should invite her to come to the mall with us," Emily suggested.

"Great idea, we should buy her a pair of shoes for a welcome gift."

"Yeah!" Jayden and Chloe returned to the others. "Chloe, you should come to the mall with me and Mia. There's a shoe sale and we were thinking as a welcome gift we'd treat you to a pair."

Chloe smiled. "Can't say no to that, I'll see you later big brother."

The boys watched as the girls took off for the mall. "Looks like the three of them will get along just fine." Mike commented.

The girls had a lot of fun at the mall getting to know each other while shopping. Chloe really seemed to like Emily and Mia and was glad Jayden had such great friends. After they had gotten their shoes, they decided to go to the food court for some lunch. They saw Jayden sitting at a table by himself and decided to join him.

"Hey Jayden, what are you doing here by yourself?" Mia asked sitting down.

"Actually, I'm here with Colleen. They just called our order and she's picking it up."

"Who's Colleen?"

"His girlfriend," Colleen practically slammed the tray of food on the table and sat down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chloe, Jayden's sister."

Colleen looked at Jayden. "You never mentioned you had a sister,"

"Sorry, didn't know I had to tell you the details about my family."

"Are you taking a tone?"

Chloe, Emily and Mia looked at each uncomfortable about the conversation. "No, sorry if it sounded like it." Jayden said wanting to avoid a fight.

"Good, so what are you guys doing here?" Colleen asked Mia.

"Shoe sale," Emily answered for Mia.

Colleen glared at Emily. "I wasn't asking you, I was asking Mia."

"You should ask Emily about how it went." Chloe said to Colleen.

"Why?"

"Because the cute worker there, Blake, was hella flirting with her."

Emily blushed. "A guy was hitting on you?" Jayden asked.

Colleen looked at Jayden. "Does that bother you?"

"I…no, why would it?" Jayden stammered.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Emily suddenly stood up. "You know what, we should leave you guys to your lunch date. We can eat someplace else." Chloe and Mia stood up silently agreeing with Emily. "See you later Jayden." They grabbed their bags and left.

"So you want to explain yourself?" Colleen asked.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked playing dumb.

"You know what I mean! You didn't sound happy that some guy was hitting on that dumb blonde."

"Don't call her that."

"Why?"

"Because that's one of my best friends you're talking about and I expect you to treat her with respect."

Colleen rolled her eyes. "You still didn't answer my question."

"I just…I don't like the thought of guys hitting on Emily. It makes me angry."

"You mean jealous. It sounds like you like her and how am I supposed to trust you? I mean, for some reason you and your friends live together in that house. And who exactly is Ji? Is he like the guy you're renting the place from who lives there too?"

"I know it's strange but you can trust me. I'm a faithful guy."

"Prove it,"

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Stop hanging out with Emily."

Jayden couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Colleen, I can't just stop hanging out with Emily. We live together."

"Then kick her ass to the curb! She's only seventeen Jayden, the rest of you in the house are eighteen. Why isn't she living at home with her parents?"

"Colleen I don't know if I can do that."

"I'm giving you one day Jayden, you have to choose. It's either me or her." Colleen grabbed her purse and stomped off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please review**


	6. Girl Talk

**Sorry in advance for the short chapter but I'm uploading the rest of the story tonight except the last chapter, I'm saving that for tomorrow before I leave to go back to school**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch. 6 Girl Talk**

"That Colleen girl doesn't seem very nice." Chloe said while the three of them were at the beauty salon. She was getting a pedicure, Mia was getting a facial and Emily was getting her hair done. "I didn't like the way she was talking to my brother, or how she snapped at Emily when she answered her question about why we were at the mall."

"Yeah well you should hear how she talks to me when it's just me and her."

"You two are so awesome, why couldn't he have ended with someone like you guys?"

"Well I've been dating Antonio for the last two months." Mia said.

"Well what about you Emily?"

"He doesn't like me,"

"Are you sure? He sounded a little peeved when I mentioned Blake flirting with you."

"He did, didn't he?" Emily asked remembering the scene. "But all it did was start a fight between him and Colleen."

"Colleen seems really insecure, maybe she feels threatened by you."

"Threatened by _me_?" Emily asked unbelieving.

"Well Jayden's always had a thing for blondes."

"He has?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I remember any girl he liked was always blonde. You're way nicer than her and I only knew her for two minutes, you're way prettier than her too."

"Too bad Jayden doesn't see that." Emily sighed. "You know, she told me yesterday that she doesn't even like Jayden."

"Then why is she with him?"

"Because she hates me, she thinks I like Jayden and she likes to hurt me."

"You know I didn't really believe you when you told us yesterday," Mia started, "But after what I just saw, I'm sorry for not believing my best friend. She's not the sweet girl she pretends to be."

"Does she always talks to Jayden like that?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, she's always ordering him around." Emily sighed. "She's got him wrapped around her finger. He's falling in love with her and he's going to be so hurt soon, I can feel it."

"We need to get him to break up with her so he can be with you."

"No," Emily said. "If they're gonna break up it has to be because he wanted to break up with her, not because we convinced him to."

"You've got such a big heart Emily," Mia said.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed. "It only makes me like you even more. You'd be such a great sister."

"Well my own sister hasn't complained."

"You really want to set her up with Jayden don't you Chloe?"

"Of course, Emily seems to really like Jayden. From what I saw and what I've heard you guys say about Colleen, she doesn't even respect Jayden. I love my brother and I want him to be happy. Our childhoods weren't exactly the best."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you understand how busy our dad was with his job, and our mother's always busy with her movie career. She'd be gone for months at a time."

"That must've been tough,"

"I think now the tough thing will be to get Jayden to see Colleen for what she really is."

"Good luck with that," Emily said as they reached the gates to the house. "She only shows her true colors when it's just me and her in the room."

"You said she was only with Jayden to make you mad, but maybe there's another reason."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I wanna find out."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In the next chapter the guys have their own little talk, please review**


	7. Helping Jayden

**Ch. 7 Helping Jayden **

Jayden was walking back to the house trying to think things over. He didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to break it off with Colleen, he didn't know when he'd get another girlfriend and he couldn't just take Emily out of his life. "Maybe I should ask the others for some help." Jayden asked the guys to meet him in his room and when he got there they all looked confused.

"What's going on Jayden?" Antonio asked. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

"I've got a problem with Colleen, I really don't know what to do."

"So you wanted to ask us for some advice?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah,"

"So what's the problem?" Mike asked curiously.

"I think you've all taken notice that she and Emily aren't exactly each other's favorite people," Jayden started.

"You've got that right," Mike agreed. "We get along better with Master Xandred."

"Yeah, well Colleen's given me an ultimatum." Jayden took a deep breath. "She gave a day to choose,"

"Choose what?" Antonio pushed.

"I have to choose between Colleen and Emily."

"What do you mean choose between them?"

"Well, the girls sat with us for a bit after their shoe sale and Chloe brought up that the guy who works at the shoe store was flirting with Emily."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know how I feel about guys hitting on Emily, Kevin." Jayden snapped.

"Whoa calm down amigo," Antonio said holding his hands up in front of him.

Jayden took a few calming breaths. "Anyway, Colleen noticed how upset it made me and she thinks I like Emily more than a friend. She doesn't think she can trust me with Emily. So basically to prove to her that I'm faithful I have to stop hanging out with Emily."

All three boys' jaws dropped. Antonio was the first to recover. "You can't be serious,"

"I am, and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Mike asked outraged.

"I mean, how am I supposed to choose between my girlfriend and one of the best friends I've ever had."

"I can't believe you're seriously asking us advice for this. The answer's pretty clear to me, you pick Emily. You said yourself she's one of the best friends you've ever had, you've known her longer than Colleen and she's your team mate which means she _lives _under the same roof as you."

"I know Mike, but there's no telling when I'll get a new girlfriend."

"If that's the argument you're giving us then it sounds like you've already made up your mind."

"I haven't, I care about them both and because they hate each other so much no matter what I decide one of them is going to hate to me."

"So you'd have a girl that lives down the hall from you hate you because you choose to keep a girl _she _hates in your life? Emily may be one of the best friends you've ever had, but clearly you're not one of the best she's ever had." With that Mike left the room.

"He's got a point Jayden," Antonio said.

"I didn't think he'd get that mad."

"Come on Jayden," Kevin stood up and had Jayden face him. "You know how protective of Emily he is. He's like her big brother and hates seeing her hurt. I'm going to see if I can calm him down." Kevin left after Mike.

"Do you have anything else to add?" Jayden asked Antonio.

"Colleen knows how close you and Emily are and if she cared about you at all she wouldn't put you through this."

"She cares about me," Jayden argued.

"Oh really? When was the last time you guys did something _you _wanted to do?" Jayden didn't say anything. "She doesn't ask you what you want to do, she tells you what you're going to do on your dates. She doesn't seem to respect you much more than she respects Emily."

Jayden sat on his bed with a heavy sigh. "I know…"

"So then why are you with her?"

"Because I want what you and Mia have and before Colleen nobody wanted to be with me."

Antonio shook his head. "That's not true."

Jayden looked at Antonio confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your best friend wanted to be with you,"

Jayden raised an eyebrow. "_You_ wanted to be with me?"

Antonio smacked Jayden's head. "No you smartass! I'm talking about Emily."

"Emily? She likes me?"

Antonio nodded. "That's kinda the reason she doesn't like Colleen and Colleen knows she likes you."

"But Emily told me she puts up with Colleen because she wants me to be happy."

"That's how much you cares about you Jayden, she cares about you so much that she wants you to be happy even if it's not with her. But clearly Colleen is making you miserable because of the situation she's putting you through."

"I never would've guessed she wanted to be more than friends."

"How long have you liked her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Emily, if you liked her why didn't you make a move before Colleen came along?"

"Because I didn't think she would go for a guy like me," Jayden said quietly.

"You always make yourself feel so small, why do you do that?"

"Because except for Chloe I've never really had anyone love me."

"And you think Colleen loves you?" Jayden shook his head. "And I know you want marriage and kids one day, can you see her wearing a wedding dress or being pregnant with your children?"

Jayden shook his head. "No…"

"Then you know what you have to do. You have to dump Colleen and be with Emily."

"You want me to be with Emily?"

"I think we both do. If you don't want to be with Emily then you shouldn't get jealous when guys flirt with her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In the next chapter Jayden talks to Emily about the choice he has to make**


	8. Telling Emily

**Ch. 8 Telling Emily**

Breakfast was tense with the guys and the girls and Ji didn't know what was wrong. Mike was especially mad about the situation Jayden was in but was even more furious about him not knowing who he was going to choose.

"Are you okay Jayden?" Chloe asked. "You look a little down."

"I just have a lot on my mind." Jayden said. He got up and went to sit outside.

"Something's really bothering him," Ji commented grabbing Jayden's plate.

"It's problems with Colleen." Mike said looking outside.

"Whatever it is I hope he'll be okay." Emily sighed.

"Why don't you go talk to him Emily?" Antonio suggested.

"Why is it always me?"

"He always seems to open up to you Emily," Ji said joining the conversation.

Emily got up and went outside to join Jayden. She sighed as she sat next to him on the bench. "Is everything okay Jayden?"

Jayden shook his head. "Everything is just so messed up right now."

"The guys said you were having problems with Colleen, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Absolutely nothing." Jayden said standing up

"Come on Jayden, there's got to be something." Emily stood up placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder. "What's the problem between you and Colleen?"

"You are…" He whispered.

"What?"

Jayden turned around. "You're the problem," Emily looked like she was about to cry. "Oh God no that's not what I mean!" Jayden hastily said.

"What do you mean then?" Emily asked holding back tears.

"I didn't mean for that to sound like you're in the way or anything. It's Colleen that thinks you're the problem not me."

Emily let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me for a minute there."

"Sorry, but the problem she has with you is putting me through hell."

"Are you sure you can't tell me what's wrong? It sounds like you can tell the guys."

"I might as well let you know since you're part of the problem, again not trying to sound mean."

"I'm all ears." Emily said sitting back on the bench.

"Okay, Colleen gave me an ultimatum yesterday and she'll be here sometime today for my answer."

"What is she making you choose between?"

"Colleen doesn't think she can trust me with you."

"Trust _me _or trust _you_?"

"She doesn't trust me around you."

"Why not?"

"Because she thinks I have feelings for you and she doesn't think she can trust me with you, especially since we live together. So I have to choose between the two of you."

"Does she have reason to believe you have feelings for me?"

"She saw how upset I was when Chloe mentioned that jerk flirting with you."

"He wasn't a jerk, and what you call upset she called jealousy right?"

Jayden blushed. "Right,"

"If you choose me great, if you want to stay with Colleen then I'll do my best to make myself invisible to you."

"But I don't want to lose you Em, you mean too much to me to just let you go. Please help me with this." Jayden begged.

"I can't, you know how I feel about Colleen and this is something you have to decide on your own." Emily stood up. "Whatever you decide, I hope it's what you think will make you happy." She started heading back inside but Jayden grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Why do you feel the way you do about Colleen? You two didn't even get along the day you met."

"Something seemed off about her and it wasn't until a month later she told me she's only with you because she thinks I have feelings for you and she enjoys seeing me hurt."

"She did?"

"Yeah, and now that she's making you choose between us only proves my point. I don't mean to influence your decision but you wanted to know why I don't like her." She turned back around to go inside.

"Is it true?"

Emily turned around again. "About her using you to hurt me? Yeah,"

Jayden walked up to Emily making them only a foot apart. "No, I mean about her thinking you have feelings for me."

Emily got nervous. "Yeah, she thinks I do."

"Emily please, I need to know if she's right." Emily looked away. "Emily, please tell me."

"She's right," She said in a small voice. "But it doesn't matter how I feel about you, you don't feel the same I can live with it, I've_ been _living with it."

"I wish you told me how you felt sooner. If I knew, then I wouldn't have started dating Colleen."

"What did you say?" Instead of repeating himself, Jayden just leaned down and kissed her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's about time they kissed right? So he technically cheated on Colleen but who cares, she's a bitch**


	9. The True Face of Colleen

**Ch. 9 The True Face of Colleen**

Mike answered the door when there was a knock. "Hey Colleen, Jayden's been expecting you."

"Well I figured, where is he?"

"In the backyard talking with Emily." He let her in and went to sit on the couch to watch television.

"I bet a million dollars they're talking about me." She said sitting next to Mike.

"I bet a million dollars that's a safe bet."

Colleen moved over sitting closer to Mike. "Another safe bet is that Jayden mentioned to her about the choice I told him to make."

"Yeah, he told me, Kevin and Antonio about that choice and we can't believe you're putting him through this."

"Excuse me?"

"Making him choose between you and one of his closest friends because of your insecurity is a real bitch move."

"In all honesty Mike, I really don't care what he decides."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"Nope, I don't even feel that way about Jayden, that's why I never kissed him."

"Then Emily was right about you, you're only with him because you think she likes him and you like seeing her hurt."

"That's just what I told her," She moved closer and leaned into Mike. "I was actually with him so I could get close to you."

"What?"

"It was never about Jayden, you're the one I want." She leaned closer to kiss Mike but he pushed her away and stood up.

"You seriously think I'd kiss you after what you just told me? Jayden's one of my best friends and he doesn't deserve this."

Colleen stood up. "God what is it going to take to get you to kiss me? I saw the way you were looking at me when we met."

"Yeah I thought you were a babe, but you were for my friend and I'd never go behind my friend's back and try to steal his woman."

"I'm not his woman, I was _never _his woman. Jayden means nothing to me."

"Well he means a lot to me, I think after he hears this he won't have any trouble deciding." Mike headed outside with Colleen following and they stopped when they saw Jayden and Emily making out. "Go for it Jayden!" Mike cheered.

Emily and Jayden pulled apart and stood up. "Mike, Colleen…"

"What the hell is this?" Colleen demanded walking up to Jayden. "I come here for your decision and I see you making out with this slut?"

"_You're _calling _her _a slut?" Mike asked.

"Don't call her that!" Jayden said at the same time.

"Jayden, Colleen just told me she doesn't even care about you. She was using you to get to me,"

"That's not true Gumdrop," Colleen said sweetly.

"Don't call me that!" Jayden glared at Colleen. "After what Emily and now Mike told me about you, you're definitely not who I thought you were. You used me. I want you to get out of my life."

"Fine, you were nothing but a waste of my precious time anyway." Colleen flipped her hair and left.

The three stood there uncomfortably for a few seconds. "I guess I'll go let the others know she's out of our lives." Mike said as an excuse to leave the two alone.

"You going to be okay Jayden?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it's funny,"

"What is?"

"I didn't think a breakup would be this easy. I mean, it doesn't even hurt."

"That's because you didn't really care about her. You said it yourself, you've never been in a relationship and she was the first one to show interest in you wasn't she?"

"It seemed like she was interested."

"So you only went along with it because you were scared she'd be the last one to show an interest in you, right?"

"Right, but I guess she wasn't really the first to show an interest." Jayden smiled at Emily. "You were, weren't you?" Emily blushed. "So how long have you felt this way about me?"

"I guess I've always liked you, but I think it became an official crush when you let go of all your cares and came to have fun with the rest of us. It was the first time I saw you act your age, you were smiling and laughing, as corny as it may seem your laugh became my favorite sound."

"That's more like creamed corn," Jayden laughed.

"It was also when I first saw your dimples."

"So then you've liked me for quite some time then."

"Yeah, so when did you start liking me?"

"I started seeing you differently when I saw you in that wedding dress. You looked so amazing, and it was after at the bakery when I realized why I saw you differently. The guy that took our order was checking you out and I wanted to knock him out."

"Sounds like you've liked me for a while too. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" Jayden countered.

"I didn't think you'd go for someone like me, I'm clumsy, not graceful, childish, not responsible."

"True, but that doesn't matter to me."

"How can it not matter?"

"You call them flaws, I call them cute."

"Okay, so why didn't _you_ say something before?"

"The same reason you didn't. I didn't think I'd be your type, I'm stubborn, I work too hard, I'm not fun."

"And those things don't matter to me,"

"So we balance each other out,"

"Sure seems that way."

Jayden smiled and reached for Emily's hand. "Looks like we've got a big adventure ahead of us." Jayden leaned down to kiss Emily again.

"Guys!" Mike ran outside. "Don't mean to ruin your moment but we've a nighlok to take care of."

"We better get going," Emily said.

Mike nodded and headed back into the house. "Maybe after we defeat this nighlok we can go on our first date."

"Sounds good to me,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yay Colleen's history! My Thanksgiving break ends tomorrow so I'll post the last chapter before I leave, don't forget to review**


	10. Epilogue

**Ch. 10 Epilogue**

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours," the red samurai ranger said.

"We should go celebrate this victory," the yellow ranger said.

The green ranger said excitedly, "I suggest pizza!"

"Sounds good to me," the gold ranger agreed.

The six samurai rangers went to the local pizza place and ordered two large pizzas. The red ranger raised his glass of soda. "I suggest a toast, to the first of many victorious battles."

The others toasted to that. "We should call home, mom and dad will be so proud of us Trevor,"

"I'll call when we get back to the house Katana," Trevor replied.

"We did great today," the pink ranger Carlie said. "You did great leading us in battle Trevor."

"Thanks Carlie,"

"Don't forget all the team work little sister," the gold ranger Tony said.

"I say after pizza we get some ice cream," the young green ranger suggested.

The one in blue looked at the young green ranger. "You _would_ suggest that,"

"Of course I would, I'm not all old and stuff like the rest of you." He laughed.

"We're not _that _old," Tony argued.

"Compared to me you're all old. Especially you since you're the oldest."

"He's only nineteen Mikey," Curtis cut in.

"Cut it out guys," Trevor said getting between his childhood friends. "we're all friends and team mates here."

"Trevor's right Curtis," Katana said. "I think you two should apologize to each other,"

Curtis sighed in defeat and looked at his young team mate. "I'm sorry Mikey,"

"Well you should be, I'm just a kid."

"You're fourteen, not really a kid anymore."

"There's no point in arguing about this Curtis, he's too much like his dad," Carlie said.

"That's true," Curtis agreed.

"What's wrong with being like my dad? I happen to really like him, he and I give the color green style."

"I make the color gold, in the words of my father, muy fantastico," Tony said with pride.

"I give pink it's flare," Carlie smiled.

"Well blue is the color of the sky which makes me fly," Curtis said popping his collar like a boss.

"I give the color yellow it's electric energy, just like mom did." Katana added.

"And I give the color red…" Trevor thought about it for a few seconds before continuing. "Attitude." He finished. "And if you combine all the elements, plus what we bring to the colors, we're unbeatable."

"Just like our parents were." Mikey added to Trevor's statement.

"That's right, rangers together, samurai forever." Trevor smiled looking at his team. The waitress brought their pizzas and the team dug in. They didn't know the dangers that laid ahead of them but they knew that like the generations before them, they couldn't and _wouldn't _give up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And that brings the story to a close, hope everyone enjoyed it and had a great Thanksgiving. I'll be home again in a month and until then I'll try to write another story so it's all ready to be uploaded like I did with this one. Until next time...**


End file.
